The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to portability.
Between them, the mobile terminals are being implemented as a multimedia type equipped with complex functions, such as playback of music or video files, or broadcast reception, etc., according to diversification of the functions.
Recently, most of terminals are designed to enable a touch input through a touch panel prepared on the front side of a display unit, and due to various additional functions, use frequency thereof by a user is increased in a daily life.
Accordingly, risk that a configuration such as a touch screen is damaged by an external impact like a drop is also increased.
Therefore, in order to protect the mobile terminal from an external impact, various terminal cases from which the mobile terminals are detachable are widely used. Among typical terminal cases, there is provided a type capable of covering the display unit for protecting the display unit of the mobile terminal.
However, for executing a call function or other functions, a part covering the display unit is necessary to be open to expose the display unit.